Inflatable plastic structures designed to simulate beverage cans or bottles are often used by beverage manufacturers, distributors and retailers in promotional activities relating to particular beverages. The structures are made of flexible plastic and are collapsible when not inflated. Usually, at least one valve is provided for inflating the structure, and stiffening plates are secured to the upper and lower ends to provide stability, to maintain a realistic shape and to provide support for eyelets used to secure the structures to signs, buildings vehicles etc. Often the structures are several times larger than life size. The exterior of the structure is colored and decorated to simulate the contents, label and decoration of the actual beverage can or bottle.
A simulative deficiency in prior inflatable bottle and can structures has been that the upper ends are not relatistic simulations of beverage can tops or bottle caps in that the configuration features of the actual containers have not been simulated in the inflatable. These features include the upper annular lip or rim of conventional beverage cans, and the cap of a conventional glass beverage bottle which include special contoured configurations leading from the container body to the capped end.
It is advantageous for promotional purposes to provide an inflatable plastic structure which simulates a beverage can or bottle and has the special contours which simulate the capped ends of such containers more realistically.